


Ma Fleur

by methamphetamine



Series: Bittersweet Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Widowmaker isn't as brainwashed, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Symmetra is gay af and nothing will convince me otherwise, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satya likes flowers and their meanings, fortunately for her, someone understands what she's trying to say. (Sort of sequel to Requiem, I recommend you read that one first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Fleur

**Author's Note:**

> The meanings of all the flowers mentioned are in the end notes, if you spot any mistakes please tell me, this pile of angsty gay shit is unedited (for the most part) so there might be a few mistakes.
> 
> (hover over underlined flower names for their meanings!)

Ever since the death of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes Satya had taken to leaving flowers at the graves of people she knew. First it was Asphodel and Harebell for Gabriel, then Nasturtium and Pine for Jack. After that she had visited her parents graves, leaving  myrtle,  Mezereon  and  white rosebuds .

She found a new love for flowers, the hidden messages they conveyed. She sent them to friends;  violets  for Mei-Ling,  white  and  magenta  zinnia flowers for Ana, who had been a strange sort of mother figure to her.

The living people she sent them to had smiled and thanked her but Satya knew they hadn't got the message.

\---

A few years after Reyes' death, Satya sent flowers to Widowmaker;  wolfsbane ,  wisteria and  straw flower . She did not expect a response, she had learned of the strong platonic relationship between the sniper and Gabriel and wanted to express her condolences, even if it was a few years too late. 

\---

A week later Satya received a response.  Starwort ,  rosemary ,  dark pink roses  and  rhododendron . With the bouquet came a note; "Meet me at 2am, where Reyes rests. No weapons." Satya stared at the note for a few moments, a faint smile on her face. Widowmaker had understood her message and something in the back of Satya's mind told her she needed to go and see Widowmaker, no matter how irrational or risky.

\---

1:45am

The birch trees overhead hid the moon, splintering it's light into fragments. She was nearly at Gabriel's grave; early, as per usual.

\---

2am

Satya had been waiting for five minutes before Widowmaker made herself known, slipping almost silently down from the tree and landing with an almost inaudible ' _thud_  ' onto the grass. Satya had almost forgotten how breath-taking Widowmaker was, hair in a high ponytail and cheekbones sharp enough to kill a man. In short, beautiful.

"Why did you send me flowers?" Widowmaker asked sharply, but not unkindly. Her accent softened her words. Satya thought for a moment before answering.

"Because I knew Gabriel just as you did, maybe for not as long, but I knew him." Widowmaker raised an eyebrow, looking her up and down. It was all Satya could do not to blush. The sniper seemed to consider her words carefully before speaking. "But you are the one who killed him, no? Why send flowers to the friend of a man you killed?" Satya opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't find the right words. Why _did_ she send them? She knew she sent them as a condolence, yes, but why? She could've just remained silent. Could've just tried to forget, just as everyone else had.

"Because I don't want to just forget what happened and I don't think you do either." Her words sounded braver than she felt. Satya was very aware, even without her rifle, this woman could kill her easily before she could even begin to draw breath to shout in surprise.

Widowmaker seemed to consider this for a moment before smiling at her with surprising sincerity. " _Merci_ , you 'ave no idea how much this means to me." And with that she began to walk away, hips swaying and heels sinking slightly into the damp grass. "I'll be in touch _chéri._ "

\---

2:39am

Satya realised she had a crush on a certain sniper with a French accent and the most amazing hips she had ever seen.

\---

A few days or so later, Satya received flowers.  coral  and  orange  thorn less  roses.

\---

Satya waited a day or so before replying, a blush still on her face whenever she thought of the message behind the flowers. For her response she selected  tuberose ,  smilax ,  pomegranate flowers and, of course,  oleander . Satisfied with her selection, Satya sent the flowers.

\---

A few weeks and several bouquets later, Widowmaker (or, rather, Amélie. Widowmaker had finally been comfortable enough to share her name with her) swooped in through her window. At this point Satya didn't jump, it had happened enough times now that it didn't startle her much anymore.

What did startle her however, was Amélie leaning forward and pressing her lips onto her own. Satya found that the other woman's lips were soft and firm, unyielding underneath her own. The kiss was just like in the stories Satya sometimes read, where a blushing young woman was swept off her feet by a handsome young rich man, except her 'handsome man' equivalent was an attractive French sniper. But the sensations were the same, it was like all her nerves were lit up, the kiss was almost electric, yet soft and gentle at the same time and it did leave Satya blushing. Amélie leaned back with a grin on her face, something that still made Satya weak in the knees.

\---

After almost a year of sending each other flowers, Amélie spent the night in Satya's bed, curled around her protectively with their legs intertwined. Satya looked at the latest bouquet on her nightstand and smiled.  Jerusalem oak ,  Spanish jasmine  and  thornapple .

\---

When Satya awoke she found herself face to face with Amélie. The sniper was smiling contentedly her. Satya kissed her, mouths hot, the kiss slow and gentle. When they broke apart Amélie whispered to her, so quietly she almost didn't hear.

"Be with me mon amour?"

Satya could only smile and nod. 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Asphodel - my regrets follow you to the grave  
> Harebell - humility, grief  
> Pine - hope, pity  
> Nasturtium - patriotism, conquest in battle  
> Yellow Zinnia - daily remembrance/thoughts of an absent friend  
> 


End file.
